Do You Not Know Yet?
by BlueStarMagic
Summary: Rin is a Crypton High student. One day out of the blue a boy named Len appears. Will she fall in love with him? And if she does will Len love her back? This is a RinxLen fanfic.
1. How They Met

Rin's head jolted upward, she looked around her room franticly. Then sighed in relief.

"It was only a dream," She thought aloud.

It was the same dream that she had yesterday. She was falling surrounded by darkness. Once the floor was in view she would wake up.

Rin jumped off her bed and went straight to her closet. She opened her sliding glass door and picked out her same old, sailor outfit.

Rin started to take off her orange t-shirt and replaced it with her sailor top. Then she did the same with her shorts. And to top it all off she put on her favorite white bow.

Rin closed her closet door and stared at herself in the mirror. She gave a little twirl and smiled her cute smile.

"Perfect!"

Rin put on her slippers that where near her bed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"What are you doing here!?" Rin said while pointing her finger at her best friend, Gumi.

"Oh, I'm not here alone."

"Wh-"

But someone putting their hands over her eyes cut her off.

"Who is this!?" Rin demanded.

"Take a guess," An all to familiar voice said.

"Miku! You're here too?" Rin said while taking Miku's hands off her eyes.

"Yep!"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What? I thought you knew?" Gumi said.

"No, never heard a word."

"Neru!" Gumi screamed.

Rin looked over into her kitchen to see Neru chomping down on an apple while texting on her phone.

"She doesn't seem to interested," Rin said.

"Oh, she'll be interested," Gumi said with a smirk on her face.

Gumi walked over to Neru, swaying her hips back and forth. She was standing right in front of her, then as fast as a cheetah she snatched her phone away.

Neru looked up, eye to eye with Gumi.

"Give me back my phone," She said demanding, her eyes narrowing.

"Not until you answer some questions," Gumi said, smirking.

"Give… me… back… my… phone," Neru said. Now standing up from her chair.

"No. Answer the question, then your phone,"

"Uh, Gumi, give the girl her phone. She looks like she's about to explode," Miku said. Intervening with Gumi and Neru's 'conversation'.

"Don't worry. I got this," Gumi answered looking at Miku, then back at Neru.

"Gumi I don't want to do this, but if it is the only way to get my phone back. So be it," Neru said. Her eyes just like the devils.

"Bring it, kid," Gumi said. Challenging Neru to attack her.

Neru lashed out at Gumi, but that was no problem for Gumi. She simply put her hand on Neru's forehead so she couldn't get to her.

Neru was reaching out at Gumi like a kitty cat trying to get a yarn ball.

"Will you look at this!" Gumi said, looking at Neru's phone. "Hey, Miku, Rin! Neru has a doctor appointment about-"

"Stop! I'll give you or tell you anything you want!" Neru said with begging eyes.

"Ok. So why didn't you tell Rin we were coming over?"

"I thought that was Miku's job. Was it not?"

"No, it was your job," Gumi said, facepalming herself.

"Ok then, sorry. Now can you give me my phone back?" Neru said, with her hands cupped out.

"Yah, here," Gumi said while dropping Neru's phone into her hands.

Neru flipped open her phone, then instantly deleted the doctors appointment document. And then she proceeded with her texting.

"Now can you tell me why you guys are here," Rin asked.

"We were coming to pick you up so we can walk you to school," Miku said with a big cheerful smile.

Rin made a questioning face and asked "Why?"

"Why?!" Gumi started "Can't friends walk each other to school? We never do that anymore, so I wanted to try it!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. It's just a big surprise to me."

"Yah, yah. Lets go sleepy head!" Gumi shouted.

"Ok. Let me just- AHHHHH," Rin said. Running into the kitchen with full speed.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked with a worried face.

"What is it, Rin?" Gumi asked.

But there was no answer from Rin. She probably didn't even hear Gumi considering the fact that she was running around franticly from room to room. And each time she came out of a room, she would be caring something new.

"Geez, what's with that girl," Gumi said while sighing.

"Uh, Gumi?" Miku said while pulling on her sleeve.

"What?" Gumi said while looking up at Miku.

"Look," Miku said, pointing to the clock.

"What's so bad about a clo-"

Gumi kept on staring at the clock with her jaw down until Miku started to pull on Gumi's sleeve again.

"AHHHHHH! We're going to be late! Rin get your butt down here! NOW!" Gumi screamed.

"Coming!" Rin called from upstairs.

"Well come faster!"

Rin ran down the stairs and started to pant once she reached Miku and Gumi.

"Ok. Neru we need to go," But once Gumi looked over to where Neru was sitting, she was gone. "WHAT!? SHE LEFT WITHOUT US!" Gumi screeched.

"No time for that let's RUN!" Miku said.

All three girls ran out of Rin's house slamming the door behind them.

"Give me a second. I need to lock the door," Rin said.

Rin started to get out her keys, but Gumi grabbed her by the arm and said "NO TIME!" And she started to pull Rin along down the pavement sidewalk.

All of the girls ran as fast as they could until they reached the gate of the school. The gate started to close.

"Just like in the movies," Gumi said, panting.

"WAIT!" Miku screamed.

The gate stopped for about thirty seconds then resumed closing. But thirty seconds was just enough for all of the girls to get into Crypton High.

"We made it," Rin said panting, looking at her two best friends. She would have been looking at three best friends, if _someone_ hadn't ditched them.

Miku, Gumi, and Rin walked down the hallways and stopped at the classroom 2-9. Each girl took a big deep breath, then Gumi slammed the door open.

"Well, well, well. Look at the three tardies," Ms. Meiko said with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry," Rin said.

"Just take your seats." She replied

"Yes mam," The girls said.

Rin took her seat all the way in the back. She sat alone up there. Nobody sat next to her. Gumi sat next to Miku in the middle row and Neru was all the way in the front. Rin stuck her tongue out at Neru. Even though she couldn't see it, it made Rin feel better.

"Like I was saying," Ms. Mieko started "We have a new student transferring here! Come on in!" She yelled to the door.

The door slid opened and out came a handsome young boy. Rin's heart skipped a beat once she saw him.

Rin whispered to herself "He looks exactly like me."

"This is Len Kagamine! Please make him feel at home."

Miku looked at Rin and mouthed the words 'Is He Your Cousin'

Rin replied back 'No'

"Len take your seat next to," She stopped for a minuet and looked around the class "Ah! Rin Aki!" **(I didn't want to use her real last name)**

"Ok," Len said.

Len walked up to Rin and took his seat.

"I'm Len," Len said while holding out his hand.

Rin was in another world. She was shocked with the fact that he looked exactly like her! His hair was the same blonde as hers. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. They were even prettier than hers! And not to mention his outfit, he had the same fashion choice as her!

Len dropped his hand. "Uh, ok?"

"W-What? Oh sorry! I'm Rin," Rin said holding out her hand.

Len took her hand and gave it a big shake. "Nice to meet you," Len said with a big smile.

Even his smile was exactly like hers!

"Hey! You two!" Ms. Meiko said while pointing her pointer stick at Rin and Len. "Stop chit-chatting and start taking notes!"

Rin and Len got out their notebooks and started to take notes.

…

**Ok I'm done with the first chapter! And so far it's going absolutely NO WHERE! YAH! So I didn't know how to finish this chapter… And nothing really happened except going to school and Neru ditching them. But uh… It's going to get better! I promise, maybe… Yah it's definitely going to get better. I'm starting off slow then getting more and more CRAZY! So bare with me! I promise more drama and love and other things.**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Under The Cherry Tree

The bell rang, telling teens of Crypton High that it was time for lunch.

Gumi got straight out of her seat and walked over to where Neru was sitting. Once she reached her destination she plopped her hands on the desk, which created a smacking sound.

"So tell me, Neru. Why did you leave without telling us?"

"Oh I don't know," Neru replied with a rude tone.

"What do you me you 'don't know'! We were late to class because of you! At least you could of told us that it was time to go!"

"Well now you know not to take my phone away," She muttered under her breath.

Gumi open her mouth to protest, but instead thought of something else to say then be mad at her.

"Good job, my friend," Gumi said while patting Neru's shoulder. "You seem to becoming a fine prankster," Gumi added.

Neru was astonished at what Gumi had said to her. Gumi never backs down from an argument, let alone praises anyone at being good at something. She was the best prankster in the school. Maybe even the world!

"W-What did you just say?"

"Come on you heard me. I said that you're becoming a fine prankster. It's probably because you been hanging out with the best prankster in the whole entire school!"

_That's Gumi _Neru thought to herself.

"Let's eat lunch together," Gumi suggested.

"Yah. Why not," Neru answered.

Gumi and Neru started to walk towards to door.

"Hey Gumi."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?! Come on don't be it was a good prank! It's like what?! My twenty third tardy?" Gumi's voice got darker and scarier "But I swear if you ever do it again. I would mess up your face."

Neru's face went pale "I WON'T!"

Then Gumi and Neru both walked to the cafeteria together.

…

Rin was looking at Len while he was packing away all of his notebooks.

_How come he looks like me?_ She kept on thinking to herself.

Rin started to bring her arm closer and closer to his face. Once she was close enough she pinched his cheek with her hand.

"What are you doing," Len said while smacking Rin's hand away from his face.

"Tell me. Why do you look like me?" Rin asked staring into his blue eyes with her blue eyes.

"I don't know. Just, don't go pinching people's cheeks. It's kind of weird."

"Oh I'm sorry. It's a force of habit," Rin said while giving off a little laugh. "Oh I got an idea!" Rin squeaked out with joy.

"What is it?"

"Why don't I show you around Crypton High?"

"Actually that will be pretty nice! Thanks!"

"Ok let's go!"

"Wait you meant NOW!?"

"Of course silly! What did you think I meant?"

"Well I thought-"

"No time! Let's go!" Rin said while grabbing Len's arm and running over to the door.

Rin gave a small wave to Miku on her way out of class 2-9.

"Where shall we go first," Rin said. When they were standing in the hallway. "Aha! I know the perfect place! Let's go Len!" Rin grabbed Len's arm once again and started to run down the hallways.

"Here we are!"

"Is this?"

"Yes! The music room!"

"Why are we here?"

"What? Do you not like music?"

"Actually the complete opposite," Len said. Len opened the door to the music room and entered. "Wow they have microphones and everything." He gently touched the microphones with his fingertips. "This is so much better than my old school."

"Yah, and here's a cool fact," Rin started. Len looked up from the microphones and focused all his attention on Rin. "The owner of this school, Crypton, was a musician before he was a principle. He actually played in a band. What was it called?" Rin pondered for a minuet "Vocaloid." She stopped for another minuet then decided to continue. "So once he started this school, most of the funding went to the music room. And that was why we have such good music equipment."

"Ah. I see."

"Yah it's really cool that are principle was a musician, considering I love music so much."

"Didn't Crypton die?"

"Yah but that was a long time ago. Like in the eighty's."

"Wow this school is really old!"

"Yah, I guess it is really old. Ok now for our next destination!"

Rin showed Len as many rooms that she could think of. The science lab, the soccer field, the basketball court, the tennis court, and even the boy's bathroom. The last place that she could think of was her most precious and most secretive spot.

"Ok now come through the shrubs," Rin called out to Len.

…

Len went with Rin through the tall shrubs and what he saw behind the shrubs was a beautiful place, just like heaven. It was a garden with cherry blossom trees. The cherry blossom trees where amazing. He never saw anything like it. The ground was cover with cherry blossoms.

_Wow. Behind the most ugly thing can be a beautiful sight. _Len thought to himself.

"This is my most favorite place in the whole school," Rin said, facing the cherry blossom trees. "Who would of thought, that behind some ugly shrubs can be a garden of happiness."

Len was shocked that she thought the exact thing he did.

"Hey, Rin. I was wondering where is the cafeteria. I'm starving."

"Oh silly me. I forgot to show you," Rin looked at her watch "Oh dang!"

"What is it?"

"The cafeteria closed four minutes ago."

Just then Len's stomach started to growl like a tiger.

"Oh, you poor thing," Rin started "Just wait here. I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" But Len's words were lost in the wind.

Len took his eyes off of the shrubs and looked at the wonderful sight in front of him. The cheery trees where much smaller than the tall shrubs.

"Why cover up this beautiful sight," Len asked himself.

_Maybe they school wanted it to be a secret? _Len thought. _But why?_

"Len!" Rin yelled as she squished herself through the shrubs.

She was holding something in her hands.

"What's that," Len asked pointing at a box.

"Take a look!" Rin said.

Rin untied the blanket that was rapped around the box. And slowly opened up the lid of box, making Len even more envious to see what was inside.

"Tad Da!" Rin said in a singing voice, while reveling a nicely packed lunch box with goodies inside.

"Is that?"

"Yep! A bento!" Rin said while smiling.

Len looked at the box in fascination. Packed inside was teriyaki chicken with some sweet dipping sauce, and Onigiri rapped around with nori. Len drooled at the sight of this.

"I'm going to share this with you. So you can't have it all, got it?"

"Yes!" Len said still drooling over the lunch box.

"Let's sit," Rin scammed the garden "Over there!" Rin was pointing over to a spot on the ground filled with cherry blossoms. Len didn't necessarily mind sitting there. In fact it looked kind of comfy to him.

Rin was in front of Len and was the first to sit down on the floor. She patted on floor motioning Len to come and sit next to her. Len plopped down on the ground next to Rin.

"Here," Rin handed Len chopsticks.

"Thanks," Len replied.

Len took fist dibs on what he wanted. Rin just sat leaning on a tree, looking up into the sky.

"What's wrong?" Len asked while chomping down on a piece of teriyaki chicken.

"I always come here when I'm sad. It refreshes my mind." Rin said, still looking up into the sky.

"Are you sad now?"

"My mom left for Europe two days ago. And she just came back form another trip just before she went on the European trip. It pains me because she can't get a break."

"How about your dad?"

Rin stopped looking at the sky and looked straight at Len "My father divorced my mother when I was born."

"Me too! But the other way around!"

"So your mother divorced your father when you were born?"

"Bingo!"

"Wow, we have a lot in common, Len."

"Yah we do."

"Tell me. Why did you move here?"

"My father and his business, that's all. But back to our previous topic, you shouldn't worry, your moms trying to do the best for you!"

"I guess your right, thanks Len. I'm hungry let's dig in!" Rin looked down at the bento box to find nothing in it. "Len!"

"I'm sorry! I was just so hungry I couldn't bare it! Please don't hurt me!" Len squealed.

"Consider this a warning, Len Kagamine."

"I won't do it again! I promise!"

Rin's frown became a smile and she started to laugh. "You're such a goof."

"That's me..," Len said nervously.

"Come on the bell's going to ring soon."

…

**Hey! Done with the second chapter! YAH! Do you see it going anywhere? Probably not, but it will get interesting, very, very soon. *****Evil smile***** Don't worry, know one won't die or anything. Hehehehehehehe. JK! Rests assure there will be no deaths! Only romance and a lot of drama! **

**SO BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**And just in case you didn't know, Onigiri is a sticky rice ball and nori is dried seaweed that is rapped around Onigiri! **


	3. Homework You Gotta Love It!

Rin was walking home from school. Glad that she made a new friend, Len Kagamine.

"Hey!" Rin heard someone shouting.

Rin turned around to see all of her three best friends running toward her.

"Why did you leave without us?" Gumi asked.

"Oh sorry. I kind of wanted to get home so I can start on our homework."

"Oh I see," Miku said "Um, since this morning was kind of a wreck, what us to walk you to your house?" Miku asked with her cheerful smile.

"Yah! That will be great!"

"Cool!" Neru said.

Thus, the three girls set out on their biggest journey of their lives. **(I HAD TO SAY THAT! LOL)**

…

Rin said her goodbyes to her friends once they reached her house.

"I can finally relax," Rin said while jumping onto her couch and turning on her TV.

…

It was late at night when Rin finally decided to do her homework. She carried her bag all the way up to her room and set it on her bed. She first took out her math homework. Rin opened her book and started.

Rin looked down at her first math problem, '9^x – 9^(x – 1) = 24 then find the value of (6x)^x'

"WHAT! HOW DO I DO THIS!" Rin screamed. After a while she took a deep breath in and sighed. "Well I at least should try," Rin took a deep breath in and exhaled. She knew that this was going to be a long night.

…

Rin woke up screaming. She was sweating buckets and panting. Her heart was beating so fast that she had to clutch her chest.

She had the same nightmare, but different. Yes, she was falling surrounded by darkness. But this time when she saw the floor there was something standing there. It had bloodshot eyes and long fingernails. Now that she was awake it didn't sound that scary, but if she was back in her dreams it would have looked like hell itself.

Rin was sitting in her desk chair. "I must have fallen asleep, while doing my homework," Rin said to no one. She looked at her homework planner, "It seems I finished everything."

Rin got off her chair and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

~Time Skip~ **(I am not going to 'explain' her taking a shower)**

Rin took a step out of the shower. The cold air hitting against her skin gave her Goosebumps along her legs, neck, arms, and back. She quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself up. Water droplets dripped from the ends of her hair and smashed against the ground. She walked forward and looked at herself in the mirror. Rin found the handle to her comb drawn and quickly opened it. She took out her favorite comb; it was an orange color with an actual orange on the back. She took the end of her hair and started to comb it gently.

After about fifteen minuets Rin exited the bathroom. She walked over to her closet and picked out her typical sailor outfit to put on. She pulled her shirt and shorts on. Then she put on her white bow. She walked over to the clock near her bed and looked at the time.

"Six twenty two. Why did I wake up so early?" Rin asked herself, but already knew the answer.

Rin walked downstairs and entered her kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator door and picked out some of the biggest oranges she could find. Rin only found four oranges that were massive and carried them over to the kitchen table. Her hand pulled the cresting rail, pushing the chair outwards so she could take her seat. Rin took one of the oranges and peeled off the skin so she could eat the juicy goodness inside. In a matter of minuets all of the oranges were gone.

Rin took her bag and headed to the door.

_I'm going to be so early. It's only six forty five and school starts at eight thirty. _Rin thought to herself.

Rin walked down the pavement road. She enjoyed walking alone sometimes; it made her feel more relaxed. She also loved walking with her best friends too. Rin smiled at the thought of her friends. Her closest friend was Miku. She didn't like to pick favorites, but she knew Miku longer than Gumi and Neru. She met Miku in first grade at the playground. She remembered her long teal hair swinging back and fourth as she made her way to the swing set. Miku took the swing right next to Rin and then started a conversation with her. Miku was really popular at her elementary school; she always welcomed new people into her life. Rin was surprised when Miku approached her. But once they started talking she found out that they both had a lot in common. Not family related things, but personality interest. Miku was Rin's first and only friend at the time.

"Ah, memories," Rin said with a smile.

Rin walked up to the school and surprisingly the gate was open. She didn't question it and walked straight into Crypton High. Her footsteps echoed down the empty hallways as she walked though the school. Soon she found herself in front of class 2-9. Without hesitation she pulled the door open and walked straight in. She walked all the way to the back and took her seat.

Rin put her head on her desk and moaned, "Ahhhhh, I'm soooo sleepy."

"Sleepy, huh?" A voice said.

Rin shot out of her chair causing the chair to fall back and stand in a 'ninja pose'. Rin had her hands in front of her face that made an x symbol and she put one foot behind the other.

Len couldn't help but giggle at Rin's reaction from him surprising her.

"What's so funny!" Rin demanded.

"You know if I was a real bad guy. That uh… pose wouldn't help you much."

"H-Hey! It's a habit!" Rin dropped her pose and started to stomp her foot.

Len slowly made his way up to Rin, "Here sleepyhead!" Len said with a huge smile.

Rin looked down at what Len was holding, it was a white cup with a dark brown liquid inside. Rin gently took the cup out of Len's hands and took a long, deep smell of the substance.

"Coffee," Rin stated.

"Yah. You said you why tired so I thought," Len said with a slight blush on his face.

"Thanks Len!"

Rin put the cup to her face and took a big sip of the coffee.

"Wow, strong stuff!" Rin said gagging a little.

"Wait! Hold it! You never had coffee before!"

"W-What o-of course I did!"

"Oh god, Rin. What are you fourteen? I think even nine year olds had at least a sip of coffee before."

"Ok fine! I never had coffee before! I'm sorry! I didn't want to buy it because it didn't look too good! Ok?"

"See doesn't it feel better admitting things that you haven't experienced before?"

"Actually it doesN'T FEEL BETTER AT ALL!" Rin screamed handing over Len his cup of coffee.

"Ok… moving on. Why are you here so early in the morning for?

"Um. Just wanting to make a good impression on Ms. Meiko because of yesterday," Rin lied, "How about you?"

"I'm just an early bird."

"Oh, I see."

"Yah, I didn't really expect the school to be open this early in the morning."

"Me neither. Just wondering," Rin asked.

"What is it?"

"Did you finish your math homework?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I kind of need help with some of the problems. I did them, but," Rin stopped and decided to continue, "I don't think I got any of them right."

"Here let me take a look," Len said.

Rin hesitated for a moment, but in the end she decided to take out her math book. "Uh, don't laugh at me. Please," Rin said with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't judge."

Len took the book out of Rin's hands and flipped open to the page where her homework should be. He scanned over her answers.

_Out of all of the questions she only got two right. If that were a test she would have failed, hard. _Len thought.

"You got number seven and twelve right," Len said in his kindest voice he could possibly come up with.

Rin sighed and looked down at her knees.

"Hey! It's ok! I'll teach you!"

Rin looked up with a happy smile, "You will!"

"That's what friends are for, right!?"

"Yep! Friend's are always there to help you in need!"

~Time Skip~

Rin was just about to finish her last math problem when someone walked into the classroom. Rin looked up to see who it was and saw that it was Piko. Piko gave a shy wave to Rin and Len then went to his seat.

"Done," Rin whispered.

"Good, now let me see if your answer is correct," Len took the book away from Rin and looked at the answer, "Wow, good job."

"Yah! Finally I'm done!"

Rin got up from her seat and took a big, long, stretch. After she was done she looked at Len. "Hey what are you starring at?"

"Oh nothing," Len said with a dull voice.

"Dude, seriously, what are you starring at?"

"Nothing really," Len replied.

Rin hesitated, she didn't want to drop to conversation, but he didn't look like he was going to answer anytime soon, "Ok, if you say so."

Rin sat down in her seat again. She looked at her watch to find out what time it was.

_Eight. It sure did take me a long time to finish my homework. _Rin thought.

Rin saw four other girls come into the classroom. Miki, Teto, SeeU, and Yukari. She wasn't exactly friends with them but more like a acquaintance.

Around eight twenty Ms. Meiko came into the room. She sat down at her teacher desk and started to organize all of her papers. Rin kept on starring at her until she heard the bell ring.

"All right class!" Ms. Meiko said while standing up, "We have a lot to cover today! So please get out your books and-"

Gumi, Miku, and Neru slammed the door open. "Ms. Meiko we couldn't find Rin anywhere! We called her phone but she didn't answer and she wasn't at her house either! She might have been killed!" Gumi shouted at Ms. Meiko.

"She's right over there," Ms. Meiko said pointing her finger at Rin.

"But, but," Gumi started, "She wasn't at home around seven in the morning. And she didn't answer her phone."

Rin pulled out her phone and looked through her missed called files, "You never called me in the first place," Rin said.

"But Neru said," Miku started, "That you didn't answer your phone."

…

_"Hey Neru!" Gumi called from upstairs at Rin's house, "Do you mind calling Rin? She isn't here."_

_ Gumi walked down the stairs. Neru was texting on her phone "Neru?"_

_ "Yah, yah."_

_ "Ok I'm going upstairs."_

_ "Uh huh."_

_ About five minuets later Gumi walked back downstairs, "So, did she answer?"_

_ "No!" Neru said still texting on her phone._

_ "Oh god. Where could she be?"_

…

"Um," Neru started, "I wasn't particularly talking to you," Neru said while twiddling her thumbs.

"What!? Let me see your phone!"

"Ok. But you half to treasure it like a child," Neru said putting her phone in Gumi's hands.

Once in reach, Gumi snatched her phone away from Neru and almost immediately flipped it open. She went to recent text and looked at the conversation.

**From: Clara **

** To: Neru**

Do u think that they r in luv?

**From: Neru**

** To: Clara**

Yah yah totally

**From: Clara**

** To: Neru**

Do u think that their relationship will work?

**From: Neru**

** To: Clara**

Uh huh. They're in luv all right

**From: Clara**

** To: Neru**

Do u like her boyfriend?

**From: Neru**

** To: Clara**

No!

"Ah I see you where mumbling what you were typing," Miku said looking over Gumi's shoulder so she could see the conversation.

"But that's still no excuse! You made us late AGAIN, because of your stupid texting!" Gumi said.

"It's not stupid!" Neru said defending her phone's dignity.

"Come on it was just a mistake," Miku said budding into there conversation.

"Girls!" Ms. Meiko screamed, "Stand out side my classroom and don't make a peep!"

Gumi, Neru, and Miku started walking out the door.

"Hatsune!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Go take your seat."

"Yes."

Miku walked over to her seat in the middle of the classroom and took her seat.

Ms. Meiko started talking again.

Rin through a paper ball at Miku's head to get her attention. Once the ball was in contact with Miku's head she instantly turned around.

'What' Miku mouthed.

'Never Rely On Neru' Rin mouthed back.

'Yah' Miku answered.

The bell started to ring and everyone instantly stood up to get first in line in the cafeteria.

Ms. Meiko went outside to talk with Gumi and Neru while Miku got off with a warning.

Rin started to pack all of her books away when Miku interrupted her.

"Hey Rin!"

"What's up Miku?"

"Gumi, Neru, and I decided to do something tonight. And we wanted to know if you could come along?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Karaoke."

Rin stayed silent for a moment then started to pick up the conversation again, "Sounds like fun!"

"Cool! Just one thing."

"What?"

"You half to invite Len to go with us."

"Why do you want Len to come along?"

"He's your friend and he's new. So, it will be the polite thing to do."

"Miku you and your politeness."

"It's what I do best," Miku shrugged.

"That's for sure."

"And I'm going to bring Kaito along too, ok?"

"OOOOHHHH you love birds," Rin said while elbowing Miku.

Miku blushed, "Rin, your so childish sometimes."

Rin gave a small giggle, "I'm going to find Len."

"Have fun with that!"

"K!"

Rin opened the door and exited the classroom.

_Where would Len go? _Rin thought to herself.

Rin snapped her fingers, "Maybe he's in the cafeteria!"

Rin stomped her feet down the hallways as she made her way to the cafeteria. She opened the door to the cafeteria and looked inside.

"Not here," Rin mumbled.

_I know where he is! _

Rin found her destination. She squeezed herself though the shrubs and found just what she was looking for.

Len was sitting against a tree, leaning his face against the palm of his hand.

"Len! Just the man I was looking for!" Rin shouted.

Len looked in Rin's direction, "Rin. Hey."

"Hey! So, I wanted to ask you something," Rin said while twiddling her thumbs.

"Ask away."

"Want to go to karaoke with me and my friends tonight?"

"Karaoke! I love karaoke! Yes I would love to come!"

"Awesome! I'll meet up with you after school today, ok?"

"Yah! I can't wait!"

Rin walked away happily. She couldn't wait for tonight!

…

When it was time to go Rin, Miku, Neru, Kaito, Gumi, and Len met up at the front of school.

"What should we do?" Rin said, "Karaoke starts at eight."

"Let's go to a café and start our homework," Miku suggested.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

…

**Hey! I'm sorry I forgot to update in a long time. I kind of forgot I was writing a story… -_- Ya, I know its stupid. BUUUUUTTTT I was looking through my word docks and found this. I bet I was planning to do something really cool at the karaoke place, but I totally forgot where I was going with this story. ;( So here's chapter three! Hope you like it! I'll try to update faster! It's a promise.**

**I NEED DA REVIEWS!**


End file.
